The Origin of Love
The closest thing to a bible that there is on this planet is a story that all the races on the planet know of, and the belief system for the races on the planet stem from this story called "The Origin of Love." The story goes as follows: Story of The Origin of Love* When the earth was still flat, and the clouds made of fire, and mountains stretched up to the sky, sometimes higher. Folks roamed the earth like big rolling kegs, They had two sets of arms, they had two sets of legs. They had two faces peering out of one giant head so they could watch all around them as they talked while they read. And they never knew nothing of love. It was before the origin of love. And there were three sexes then, one that looked like two men glued up back to back, called the children of the sun. And similar in shape and girth were the children of the earth, they looked like two girls rolled up in one. And the children of the moon were like a fork shoved on a spoon, they were part sun, part earth, part daughter, part son. Now the gods grew quite scared of our strength and defiance and Kai said, "I'm gonna kill them all with my hammer, like I killed the giants." And Ordene said, "No, You better let me use my lightning, like scissors, like I cut the legs off the whales and dinosaurs into lizards." Then she grabbed up some bolts and she let out a laugh, she said, "I'll split them right down the middle, gonna cut them right up in half." And then storm clouds gathered above into great balls of fire. And then fire shot down from the sky in bolts like shining blades of a knife. And it ripped right through the flesh of the children of the sun and the moon and the earth. And the great moon goddess sewed the wound up into a hole, pulled it round to our belly to remind us of the price we pay. And Acquila and the gods of the planet gathered up a big storm to blow a hurricane, to scatter us away in a flood of wind and rain, and a sea of tidal waves, to wash us all away. And if we don't behave, they'll cut us down again and we'll be hopping ‘round on one foot, and looking through one eye. Last time I saw you We had just split in two. You were looking at me. I was looking at you. You had a way so familiar, But I could not recognize, Cause you had blood on your face; I had blood in my eyes. But I could swear by your expression That the pain down in your soul Was the same as the one down in mine. That's the pain, Cuts a straight line Down through the heart; We called it love. So we wrapped our arms around each other, Trying to shove ourselves back together. We were making love, Making love. It was a cold dark evening, Such a long time ago, When by the mighty hand of Jove, It was the sad story How we became Lonely two-legged creatures, It's the story of The origin of love. That's the origin of love. This story has influenced the names of all the races and has given form and purpose to the gods that they believe in. This story is also the reason the the Children of the Earth identify as Females, and the Kai (The Children of the Sun) identify as males, even though each race is only one gender. *This story was inspired by the song "The Origin of Love" from the musical "Hedwig and the Angry Inch." We did not write this song, it was used as the basis of our world and we do not own it.